The present invention relates to an electronic dictionary and, more particularly, to a display device for an electronic dictionary.
A conventional display device for an electronic dictionary is disclosed in Yanagiuchi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,192, issued on Feb. 8, 1983, entitled "DISPLAY DEVICE FOR AN ELECTRONIC LANGUAGE INTERPRETER", and assigned to the same assignee. The essence of Yanagiuchi et al. is that, when the display data length exceeds the capacity of digits contained within a display device, the display data are displayed with a shifting or running of the overall data on the display device by separating the display data according to the presence of a particular mark such as a comma, a part of speech etc. allotted in a certain portion of the display data.
The disclosure of this U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,192 is incorporated herein by reference.
In connection with the use of the display device, it may be desired that the display device, when not being used for an electronic dictionary, be used for displaying ornamental symbols or for showing that the electronic dictionary is not being operated.